Safe
by imapartofallthativemet
Summary: Set the Night after 'Eye of the Wolf.' Ty can't sleep and Neither can Amy. They Find comfort in each other.


**Okay, huge disclaimer. I've been going through a massive writers block, so I apoligze in advance if this is horrible, or out of character. I've just recently started watching this show and when I saw Eye of the Wolf, I just kind of thought of this. First time writing for this archive, so sorry if it sucks - Sam Daniels. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> Ty lay in loft bed, and stared at the ceiling. It was strange for him, being at the ranch, being home after the crash. For the first time today, he was truly alone. Since Amy had found him at the crash site, he hadn't had a minute to think to himself, not that he was ungrateful... seeing Amy again after those horrible days was pure heaven to him, being able to give her that painting... he couldn't even describe it. But, he had to be brave in front of Amy, be strong for her. He had to make sure she was okay, that she knew that he was okay. Only now that he was alone, did all those fears and doubts creep back into his mind and cloud all of his thoughts. He didn't dare close his eyes for the fear of the nightmares he knew were sure to come. <em>

_ Ty sits up, placing his head in his hands and taking a deep breath. He could have died out there, and for a while, he was convinced that Scott was. Chills shoot up Ty's spine, and he shivers in the summer heat. He shakes his head, banishing the thoughts. Scott was okay, Scott was in the hospital and they are going to take great care of Scott, Ty reassured himself. He stared out the loft window and took a deep breath, feeling his anxieties begin to calm. His composure was shattered when he heard the barn door open. Who was coming in at two-thirty in the morning? Surely no one was awake at this time, Ty thought tho himself as he threw on a t-shirt. He grabbed the baseball bat next to his bed, and begin a very slow and carefull climb down the stairs. The foot steps continued and Ty stopped, waiting for a clue as to who was in the barn. When none came, Ty gripped tighter on the bat and jumped from behind the beam. _

_ The sound of Amy's scream filled his ears and Ty dropped the bat in surprise, standing in shock. Amy was holding a brush and was tending to one of the horses, but when Ty had shocked her, she dropped it. _

_ "Amy?" Ty asked softly, "What are you doing awake? You should be asleep."_

_ "I couldn't sleep." She replied, her hands shaking. "I thought I could distract myself with the horses, or something. But clearly that didn't work." _

_ Ty scratched his head. "Sorry, I was just on edge... you know, after..." _

_ Amy nodded slightly, not saying anything in return as they stood in silence. After a moment, Ty nodded to himself and took a breath, "I'm going to go back to bed, if you need anything..." _

_ He turned and begin to walk away when he heard Amy's small voice. "Ty?"_

_ "Yes?" He turned to face her, and he could see the bags under her eyes, and the uneasiness of her posture. _

_ "Could I... Could I come and hang with you? For a bit? I can't sleep alone right now."_

_ Ty knew what she was trying to say and nodded, reaching out his hand. She took it and he lead her upstairs. Ty lay down facing her, pulling her close. He could hear her breathing relax, the same calm washing over him. He watched her eyes look everywhere but him, and he grew concerned. "Amy?"_

_ "I'm fine, Ty." She replied hastily, her eyes filling with tears. _

_ "No, you're not. Your crying." He replied, softly, wiping a fallen tear. He watched her face crumble, and the tears came faster now, and she pushed her face into his shirt, soaking it. Ty was stunned for a moment, but wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissing her head. "It's okay, Amy, It's okay. I'm here." _

_ And they stayed like that for a while, Ty rubbing soothing circles into her back. He hated seeing her like this, broken and he didn't know what to say. Eventually, Amy looked up at him and smiled weakly. Her mouth opened several times, words unable to form. Ty moved a stray hair from her forehead and waited patiently for her to gain her composure. Finally, she said. "I tried to sleep, earlier, when you were still missing, but I kept having this nightmare where we would find you and it was also too late. But now... now that your here, there's a part of me that can't remember that you are here, that your not in danger anymore." _

_ Ty nodded, understand exactly what she meant. "I'm not in danger anymore, Amy and I have you to thank for you hadn't come looking for us, I don't know what would have happened... But, thats not a possibility anymore." _

_ Amy closed her eyes tight, and more tears fell. Ty wiped them, and pulled her close again. "Any, I'm not going to let you go. I'm here, right now in this barn with you. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." _

_ She looked up at him, and nodded slowly. Ty kissed her lips softly, and pulled her close again. Amy snuggled into his warm chest, breathing in his familiar smell and she, in turn, tightened her grasp on him._

_ Soon, Ty could hear her breathing slow, and her grip loosen slightly. He smiled, and closed his eyes too, finally able to fall asleep. No nightmare would happen tonight, not with Amy here. He was home. He was safe. As long as he had Amy, he was always safe. Ty smiled, and drifted into a deep sleep._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love it? Hate it? Think of ways it could have been better? all and any reviews are appreciated. - Sam Daniels. <strong>  
><em>


End file.
